


The only thing you can depend on is family

by ctecka175



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Everybody Lives, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctecka175/pseuds/ctecka175
Summary: Loki, the prince of Asgard was killed by Thanos, because of his attempt to save his brother's life. Everyone knows that.Thor told this story only to his closest friends. He hoped them to remember Loki as a hero, not as a villain they saw him be.But as it seems, he did not know the another part. The another part, which changes everything.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Some kind of Prologue

,,Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard... Odinson... the rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity."

Loki thrusted his dagger against Thanos' head but was caught on his way by the infinity stone. Now it all came to him. _So this is it. I am going to die here, am I not?_ But if he wanted to do something, it was already to late. It was suicide from the beggining. Thinking about it back, his fate was already sealed a long time ago, when he fell from the Bifrost. _No, when he let go._

As his hand twisted it Titan's grip, he threw a fast glance on Thor. The blood was dropping from his brother's mouth but as he could see, nothing fatal. _He has to live, no matter what. Maybe I will be the hero at least,_ he thought bitterly.

,,Undying? You should choose your words more carefully." mocked Thanos, as he tightened his grip on god's arm. Loki felt the bones give away and his dagger fell on the ground with a loud peal. Suddenly, his neck was in a death hold of the Gauntlet and he was lifted from the ground. 

His lungs desperately screamed for oxygen, but there wasn't any chance of getting some. Thanos looked on Thor with a snide smile and even tightened the grip. Loki fought, kicked against the air, trying to touch the ground. But his body was affected by the lack of oxygen, so the attempts grew weaker and weaker every second. So, he did the best thing he could.

"You will... never be... a god." he managed to say hoarsely. His vision started to blur, but still saw the purple smudge, and heard sounds coming from distance. Then even that stoped as the darkness consumed his mind and he lost consciousness.


	2. They say I'm caught up in a dream

Thor watched as his brother went limb, absolutely shocked. It all happened so fast and his brain has no time to consume it. But when he finally realised what happened a sharp pain errupted from his chest and he started to scream, but were muffled by the muzzle. Trough his tears, he saw his brother being dropped near him.

He wanted to go and hug him, or maybe to kill Thanos, he didn't really know. The emotions overhelmed him, but he couldn't tell how he felt. Maybe like going to explode, like they would tear him from the insides.

He looked into his brother|s eyes. They were closed. Loki looked just like when he sleeps. Well... except the blood and big purple bruise that appeared on his neck.

When Thanos lifted his Gauntlet and turned to Thor, he smirked. Oh, how he hated it! It wasn't similar to his brother's smirk - with this, he felt again the pain in his chest - even not in New York. This one told everybody, how pleased the face's owner was. How pleased he was with his work and everything he's done.

A light violet fire radiated from Titan's hand and quickly consumed the ship and bodies which surrounded them. As soon as Thanos disappeared in portal made with Tesseracct's power, the cuffs disappeared and God of Thunder fell on the ground.

Seeing the bloodied face of his brother broke him entirely and he gently embraced the body with loud sobbing. His head lay rested on unmoving chest. He paid absolutely no attention to what was happening around, but he wasn't very suprised, when the ship exploded and threw him into the space. There was one more important thing.

Loki was missing.

* * *

Normally, space was truly beautiful place. Stars shining in distance were calming and so was the darkness. But today it was not like that. The view was ruined by parts of metal and bloodied bodies freely floating. There were so many, even the stars were shadowed by them.

 _Well shit,_ was the first think, which came to mind of a green woman, who stood safely in "her" ship. She knew, who did it. She knew it very well. Because for one time, she did it herself. But that was a long time ago. _Not anymore._

"Hey, Gamora?"

She turned and saw an annoying man, who stood between doors. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Quill sighed. "Don't you see? Those people need our help. And maybe we'll get some money from it."

"If there are any that will still appreciate it, hm?"

"What do you mean?"

Gamora inhaled, but then a loud _thud_ , followed by a few curses interrupted her. She glanced at Peter and nodded. Then they hurried down the corridor but immediately stopped, because in their cockpit lay an unknown man. Othe Guardians were already there.

When Quill came closer, it became very obvious, that they weren't getting any money from this.

"How the hell is this dude still alive?"

"He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... this is man." He sounded almost awed. "A handsome, muscular man."

Peter looked at him in disbelief. "Really? Look at me! I'm muscular too."

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true. You have gained a little weight..." Drax made motion to his chin and belly. Quill turned his back to him and searched for the person, who could tell him something kinder.

"Gamora? Do you think, I'm..."

Gamora ignored him and lifted up man's hand, stroking his biceps.

"Hey! Stop massaging his muscles!"

She dropped the hand, annoyed. Then she turned to Mantis. "Wake him up."

Mantis placed her palm on man's forehead. "Wake."

\------------------

_The last thing Thor remembered, was the ship... and it... exploded? Yes, that was it. Then what? Everything hurt, but there was a weird feeling. But when he floated in space, he lost something. Something very important. What on Earth..._

"Loki!" Thor shouted and jumped... well, obviously from the table he was laying at. He quickly turned and saw couple of people, who were pointing their weapons at him. They were unfamiliar, or Thor did not remember them. He can focus on them later. Now, he has to find Loki.

Thor started to look around him desperately, searching for any glimpse of raven hair, green eyes or pale skin of his little brother. But there was nothing. Only those weirdos.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're the Guardians of Galaxy. We kinda travel trough the space and save all the poor people who nees help," answered the brown-haired dude proudly. "And by the way, I'm Starlord."

"No, you are Peter Quill," said the gray-skinned man.

"Save it, Drax," huffed Quill.

"Really? So where were you, when my people were killed, hm?" growled Thor darkly.

They looked shocked. Apparently, they had absolutely no idea of what's going on. But Thor did not mind. All he had in mind, was Loki's face, before he tried to kill Thanos. _With only a dagger. Only a little dagger. Nothing more. But why...?_

The truth hit him hard in his face. _Loki sacrifised himself for him to live._ Thor wanted to slap himself. He was the one supposed to protect his little brother. He had to do something; his gaze fell on an empty pod.

"How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe... maybe a birth date or something..."

"Hey? What are you doing?" asked the Peter carefully.

"Taking you pod," replied Thor, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Quill tried to mimic Thor's accent. "You'll not be taking our pod today, sir."

"Quill, are you making your voice deeper?" _Ah, the rabbit could talk. Interesting. Loki would like him. No no no, Loki WILL like him, as soon as he finds him._

"No."

"You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird." And this was... Drax?

"No I'm not."

The bug woman gasped. "You just did it again!"

"What is with y'all? This is my voice!"

Thor was getting really angry. _Loki's body - no, don't think like that. He probably is not dead, he's somewhere mocking you for this - may be floating in space and he's here wasting his time here with those morons._ So he walked to this Star-guy.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?" Quill tried to copy his voice again.

"Stop it. I need to find my brother. He may be dying and I'm here wasting his time."

The green woman spoke softly. "What happened to your brother?"

Thor inhaled sharply, but he did not make a single noise. Again, he saw his brother's eyes before... before... "Thanos choked him." he managed to whisper. It felt so unreal, spoken aloud. Even he knew that Loki was probably alive, he coudn't even think about it.

The woman's eyes went sad. Thor didn't understand why. _What is so sad? Loki is alive... He has to be... For me... But what if not?_

"If Thanos got him, then... I'm so sorry, but..."

_No, no, no, that is a lie. He can't be dead, he is the God of Mischief! He can survive everything!_

_But what if not? one of the voices in his head repeated. He is not immortal, he can die. Just like you._

_You thought him a coward! He sacrifised himself for you, and what did you do, hm? Only mocked him and even said 'You are really the worst brother!' He always did things like this to protect you, and this is all what you've done in return?!_

_You pathetic idiot! You shouldn't be the king when you can't protect only one person!_

"Umm... Hello?"

_You're pathetic!_

Someone gently touched his arm. When he got back to reality with a small twitch, he found himself on his knees staring into those big eyes of the bug-girl, tears streaming down his cheeks.

,,Hey, It's okay. I'm Mantis. Who are you?" she tried to distract him.

"My... my name is Thor." Then he slowly got up and wiped the tears away, though another were still coming. "I-i'm okay, just... Give me a minute."

With this he turned and disappeared in the next room.

~°∆°~

The New Asgard was small, but that didn't really matter. Thor, as a king, had lesser duties and people knew each other better. Still, even as the people tried to get over it, amouds of them died. If not in Asgard's ruins, then during Thanos' attack on Statesman.

Slowly, they all returned to their lifes and were happy. True, someone dealt with it for longer time, but in the end, everyone did it. Except one person.

Thor tried to carry on, but he couldn't. He was sure, this time his brother was dead. Like super dead. No resurections this time.

He knew, he could be filling his duties and helping to build their new home, but... he loss was slowly driving him crazy. As soon, as his house was built, he lock himself there and drank. He drank, until he fell unconsciouss, or Valkyrie draged him outside and took all his beer.

He never got over Loki's death. Five years were gone and he was still drinking himself to death. When Bruce with Rocket arrived, all he wanted, was to kick them out and continue. But he felt sorry for them, so he left New Asgard. If he didn't, everything would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, Infinity War continues identically to cannon. I "borrowed" (maniacal laughter) a few parts from original script, because I wanted to stay as close as possible to the movie (at least one time). I don't like Smart Hulk, so Bruce stayed Bruce and forever will. No Smart Hulks, sorry guys.


End file.
